


Смертельно вежлив и кошмарно воспитан

by fierce_cripple



Category: Gotham (TV), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Чувство новое, незнакомое.





	Смертельно вежлив и кошмарно воспитан

Лгать Альфреду в лицо было невыносимо тяжело.

Агент Виски ясно дал Брюсу понять: сообщать близким о том, чему он учится, попросту опасно. И если раньше он думал, что в его жизни нет никого опаснее Альфреда, то теперь он чувствовал, что тот сам под угрозой.

Чувство новое, незнакомое.

Пришлось постараться, пришлось разыграть отличный спектакль, хотя было так больно обходиться с Альфредом подобным образом. Выбрасывать его на помойку по большому счёту.

Брюс пытался думать об этом, как о необходимости.

Но что-то во всём происходящем претило ему, засело занозой под рёбрами.

Лучший из людей — и Брюс подвергал сомнению его способность постоять за себя? Низко и глупо.

Но Стейтсмен был сильнее Суда Сов, секретнее Лиги Теней, и рисковать жизнью Альфреда Брюс попросту не мог.

Люциус Фокс был полон сюрпризов. Именно он вызвал Брюса на личную аудиенцию в Стейтсмен, к агенту Шампань.

Шампань прикурил толстую сигару и протянул, выдыхая дым:

— Ита-ак. Ты, значит, Уэйн.

Эта фраза стала ключевой.

«Ты, значит, Уэйн» — при обучении работе с бомбой, с лассо, с огнестрелом и ножами.

В особняк Брюс возвращался редко, измотанным и пустым. Совсем не оставалось времени думать о том, как он обошёлся с Альфредом, пытаясь его спасти.

Они встретились снова — когда Брюс вполне заслуженно назвался агентом Джин.

— Я почерк Стейтсмен всегда узнаю, — проворчал Альфред в темноте, стягивая запястья Брюса, неразборчиво и вкусно ругаясь на кокни.

Брюс молчал. Альфред — отставной агент Кингсмен, тот самый, которого им не удавалось выследить — смотрел на него поверх огня зажигалки и рассеянно улыбался.

А потом Альфред узнал не только почерк Стейтсмен, но и его самого. Брюс прокашлялся.

— Привет.

В одно мгновение улыбка почти превратилась в оскал, словно Альфред готов был прямо сейчас его на части порвать. Он сгрёб связанного по рукам Брюса за шкирку и дёрнул вверх по стене. Тот шало улыбался, глядя прямо ему в глаза.

— Вы умеете удивлять, мастер Брюс.

Альфред точно так же улыбался ему в ответ.


End file.
